Darkest Cold
by megagirlonline21
Summary: Vergil and Dante meet a new student who is plagued by demons from her dark past. (i know the summary sucks). Vergil, Dante, Sparda, Eva, OC. AU. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Darkest Cold**_

_(Yeah it's not the best title but it's the best I could come up with.)_

The young girl stared at the students around her, trying to avoid their inquisitive eyes and their not-so-quiet whispers.

"Class," The teacher addressed them, she was a tall thin woman with long red hair and bright blue eyes. "This is Ailie, she just transferred from 1113 across town-"

"I thought 1113 burned down last week." One student interrupted, a large boy with a military style buzz cut that just so happened to have a purple Mohawk and mean grey-blue eyes. "And I heard it was arson asn that she was a suspect."

"Now Jon-" The teacher started but was interrupted again by another student.

"They even have a court date set up for her." The speaker this time was an extremely thin girl with the same grey eyes and dark brown hair in a pixie-cut, which only made her gaunt features even hollower. "That girl…is a criminal!"

"Mary Jo-"

"Allow me," Ailie murmured flatly. "The both of you are making up stories based on snippets of what you heard. I was not, nor am I, a suspect in the fire of 1113. The reason why they said they were looking for me is because I didn't show up to school that morning. I had found an injured dog and brought him to the nearby vet. And the court date has nothing to do with the school, it involves the Department of Children and Family Services."

"What is DCFS doing involved with you?" Mary Jo sneered. "You an orphan or something?"

"Actually, yes. And the court date is to determine that I am too old for adoption or foster care since my eighteenth birthday is soon. I have to stay in the orphanage here until I become of age."

"Well isn't that nice!" Mary Jo laughed, a high, piercing sound that grated against Ailie's eardrums.

"Mary Jo, that's enough." The teacher scolded just as the bell rang. "Oh well…"

As the students diled out, Ailie stayed at the back until most of them wer gone, but she still managed to catch Mary Jo's attention. The other girl smiled cruelly and made a s;icing motion ocross her throat before making her exit as well

_Oh I dare you to try._ Ailie thought as she too, started to leave the room.

"Ailie." The teachers' voice caught her attention. "Do you need any help getting to your classes?"

"I don't think so, the office provided me with a map so I should be able to make it okay. If I get lost I'm sure someone will be nice enough to point me in the right direction."

The teacher smiled kindly at her.

"ok then, and don't worry too much about Mary Jo, she can't really do anything."

Ailie shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm used to it anyways so it doesn't bother me. I should get going so I'm not late."

"Yes good luck dear."

Ailie nodded her head before ducking out of the room and into the hallway. She finally found her locker and proceeded to empty the contents of her bag into it before closing the small metal door and backing away. Unfortunately she wasn't watching where she was going and backed into another student, causing them to drop their books.

She braced herself for a harsh comment but was surprised when all she heard was:

"Are you alright?" The voice was kind and quiet, causing her to turn around to see who it could belong to.

The student wasn't much older than she was; he had light blue electrically charged eyes and white, yes white, hair that was raked back into messy spikes. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black shirt with an unzipped vest over it, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up his arms, resting just above the crook of his elbow.

_Not bad_. Ailie thought to herself as she assessed his aristocratic features, _Not bad at all…_

"Hello?" He said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh!" She said, shaking her head as she came back to reality. "Yes, I'm okay. How about you?"

"I'm fine." He replied, bending to retrieve his scattered books.

"Here, let me help." She said, helping him. "It is my fault after all."

"You're new here, aren't you?" He asked her when they were done picking up the books.

"Just transferred in this morning." She replied warily. She hoped he wouldn't ask where from.

"You must be from 1113 then, welcome."

_Crap._

"Yeah." She replied quietly.

"That fire was pretty bad, it's a good thing you weren't there."

"Yeah I gue- Hey! How did you know I wasn't there?!"

"I saw you go into the vet that morning." He answered her. "Our school was out that day for teacher in-service. I recognized you."

"Oh." She was relieved. He didn't seem to think she was an arsonist, point in his favor, along with his angelic looks.  
>"What's your name?" He asked her.<p>

"Ailie." She replied.

"Hmm, I see no 'I' on your bag." He remarked curiously.

Ailie turned to see the initials engraved on her bag. Indeed there was no 'I' instead the intials read A.A.D. "A"

She giggled. "It's spelled A-I-L-I-E."

"But is pronounced I-lee, I see now. That's not the name they called you on the news though. They called you Andorra."

"I asked them not to use that one." She grumbled. "Anyways, that's my real first name yeah, but I prefer my nickname."

"Really?" He asked. "I happen to like Andorra."

_I'll just bet you do…you seem to like unique things_

"You'd be the first." She replied as they started walking down the hallway before the bell rang.

"Where is your next class?" He inquired of her.

"Tch, not a clue where it is, but I know I'm supposed to go to history."

"That's my next class too, you can walk with me."

"Awesome."

"My name is Vergil by the way." He said after they had lapsed into silence.

_Dumb shit! _She cursed herself. _You could have asked that…_

"Like in Dante Alighieri's _The Divine Comedy?" _

He nodded. "It's pelled different though.

"An 'e' instead of an 'I' right?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"17." She replied. "And you?"

"18."

"My birthday's in a couple months, but I don't think it's different than any other day." Her voice was quiet and sounded sad. "It doesn't really pay to celebrate something when no one else is around to share it with."

"What about your friends from 1113?" He asked.

"Nope, don't have any friends." She said curtly. "Little known secret, I'm completely alone in this world. No friends, no parents, no nothing. Hell, up until a few years ago I was raised exclusively on the streets."

_May as well get it out now, that way he doesn't get sucked into a fantasy._

"Don't you want friends though? Being alone is just depressing."

"It makes things easier that way." She replied.

Before Vergil could respond, a voice caught their attention.

"You shouldn't be in the halls without a pass." It said just as the bell rang.

_Oh crap…I recognize that voice._

It was the large boy, Jon, from her previous class.

"You think just because you're new here you can do what you want?"

"You're in the halls without a pass." Ailie snarked.

"She's with me, Johnathan." Vergil cut in, his voice cold. "Back off."

"I've got no problem with you, but that bitch there…needs to be put in her place."

_Please don't start this now._

I don't want to fight you." She said fearfully.

"Too bad, you think you're bad ass, I'm gonna how you what bad ass is."

_Then fuck this being nice bullshit._

"Fine then." She challenged, balling her fists. "You think you can judge me? I dare you to try!"

-B-R-E-A-K-

"Okay, as you can see from the video footage, Jon initiated the fight, so I'm giving him a three day suspension." Ailie heard the preicipal say to the parents in his office.

"I f I may ask how our son was involved?" A deeply masculine voice asked.

"That's my father." Vergil told her quietly. They were sitting outside in the office while their fates were discussed.

"He was showing Ms. Darke to her next class when the fight started." The principal replied.

"I know that child." Another man's voice, this one dripping disdain. "She's the little criminal that burned down 1113, and my son is the one that gets suspended-"

"That poor child is no criminal." A kind woman's voice piped in. "She was no where near the school when the fire started."

Suddenly five different voices began to bicker back and forth, getting louder with every passing second.

"Here we go…" Ailie muttered. "Way to go Ailieen, another record-breaker, couldn't even last half an hour."

"I take it this is routine for you?" Vergil asked her, trying to rake his hair back into its spikes, but the dried blood was making it flop over. Jon's blood…

"Every time." She replied; face palming without thinking, aggravating the cut above her left eye. "Ow."

Vergil chuckled, finally giving up on his hair and leaving it down, the bangs sweeping to the right over his brow.

_Damn he's sexy…_

It's not funny." She growled.

"I didn't do anything." He defended; a smile on his face.

'You chuckled. And I'm sure you were thingking of something smart to say."

"Hmm, perhaps."

The door to the principals' office opened then, the parents filing out. Ailie kept her eyes pointed at the ground, not wanting to see any more disapproving glances today.

"Ms. Darke?" the principal said to her.

She reluctantly looked up at him, her gaze sweeping over the four parents. Jon's father looked like his son, minus the purple Mohawk, with dark brown hair and steel-grey eyes. He'd be kind looking if it weren't for the wrinkling of his look, giving the indication that he'd stepped in something unpleasant. His wife wasn't much different.

_And I'm sure I'm the reason why they look as if they stepped in dog shit. _She thought

"Ailie, I've called Mrs. Yvette, and she said it was okay if you were excused for the rest of the day, so long as you go straight there and check in with her. I'm sorry this had to happen on your first day here, hopefully Monday is better."

Thank you." She said quietly and turned to Jon's parents. An apology was worth a shot.

"I hope Jon's okay, I didn't mean to-"

"Tch, of course you did!" His mother cut her off. "We do not accept apologies from little criminal hussies, especially those that put our all-star son in the ICU. I hope you're proud of yourself you little bitch!"

Rage flared within Ailie so quickly she was barely able to keep herself from attacking the woman.

"Hmph, whatever." She said acidly, grabbing her bag and leaving rather quickly.

"That was not necessary." Ailie heard who she assumed was Vergil's mother say before the door closed behind her. Vergil watched until she was gone from his view and turned to his parents.

"Are you okay son?" His mother asked. "That's a fair amount of blood in your hair…"

"It's not mine." He replied as they started to leave.

"Ok, a warm shower will clean that right out, then you can push it back like you always do."

Outside Ailie was seen standing against the corner of the building her head bowed and her fists still clenched.

"I'll be right back." He told his parents before crossing the quad to meet her.

"Andorra?" He asked hesitantly when he'd reached her. Her back was to him but even he could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Go away." Her voice was thick and hoarse, he knew she didn't mean her words.

"Are you okay?" He asked, ignoring her.

"Go. Away." She said, more forcefully this time.

"No. Not until you tell me that you are okay."

With an exasperated sigh she walked away from him.

"Hey!" He called, reaching out to grab her gently by the elbow. To his surprise, she stopped.

"Why do you care?" She asked, her voice a choked whisper.

"Because what they say about you is not true." He answered.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, whirling to face him, ebony hair flying into moss green eyes that were red-rimmed and teary. "And how can you possibly know that?!I'm just some little orphan no one cares about, why do you care what they think?"

"I don't." He told her simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Let them think what they want."

She eyed him with guarded apprehension.

"What are you getting at? What do you want?"

"Nothing. Well, no. I'd like to be your friend."

She laughed dryly.

"You have no idea what you're asking." She said threateningly.

"Allow me to be the judge of that." He told her. "You do owe for assisting you against Jon."

Seconds seemed to tick endlessly by before she finally cave.

"Alright fine. But I'm warning you, I don't keep friends for very long. If you get hurt, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Fair enough warning." He agreed. "now for my next question; do you need a ride?"

Before she could refuse, his parents approached and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Ailie could do nothing but accept their offer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Darkest Cold Chapter 2**_

"Here is fine." Ailie told the parents when they had reached an rusty iron gate with an old patina sign that read:

**H.J. Wales Orphanage**

**Est. 1906**

"The gate's broken," She explained. "Most of the other kids just go through that old trail, it snakes all the way around to the grounds line." She pointed to a faded old tract of dirt that wound into the thin tree line.

"I assume you take a different route." Vergil said.

"I just jump the wall." She said. "It's easier than picking my way over sticks and roots and stones and whatnot in the forest."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Vergil's mom, a blonde haired hazel-eyed woman named Eva asked/

"Nah," Ailie said dismissively. "It's not that high. Besides, it never feels dangerous."

Vergil snickered.

"Somehow that does not surprise me." He said as Ailie got out.

"Thank you for the ride home." She told them and closed the door. They watched as she walked up to the wall and threw her bag over first, watching as it flew over the top and disappeared on the other side. She backed up about ten feet and then took a running start, jumping at the last second, and the toes of her combat boots hooking into a hole in the stone that supported the iron, her fingers closing over the lip. She hauled herself upward and when she was standing securely at the top, she turned and waved at them before jumping down the other side.

"She could give Dante lessons." Vergil commented. "Not that he would listen."

"She seems nice, there's no way she's a criminal." Eva said as they drove away. "What do you think Sparda?"

"It is not our place to say." The Dark Knight replied. "Son, what really happened today?"

"He threw the first punch as I tried to move her out of the way, she wouldn't budge, and it was like she wanted to get hit. Anyways, he missed, and then she swung and missed. I finally manage to move her away and I get hit. After that I don't remember much, it moved pretty quickly at that point. I fo remember Andorra managed to punch him in the nose."

"Ah. You said it was not your blood you have streaked throughout your hair…"

"I assume ti must be Jons." Vergil replied. "He did have a compound fracture to his femur, although that didn't seem to stop him."

"The principal thought it was strange you didn't have a mark on you." Eva said. "How did you explain that?"

"Andorra was the main target, not me."

"Okay, now that's twice you've called her Andorra. I thought her name was Ailie." His father looked at him through the car's rear-view mirror.

"Andorra is her first name; Ailie is a nickname she prefers to go by."

"Hmm, the principal said her last name was Darke…I know that name sounds familiar."

"She certainly looks like someone I used to know," Eva said. "But I can't place where from or who.

Silence then filled the vehicle and lasted until they got home.

-B-R-E-A-K-

By the time Vergil had showered and dressed, it was no later than 11:30. Deciding he had nothing else to do today, he went out into the hallway to the sword cabinet and carefully removed the keepsake Katana his father had given him when he was no more than six. Yamato seemed to be waiting for him, it hummed though his skin at the idea of a training session.

"Yes, an entire afternoon." He muttered as he left the house.

Hours later, Vergil was thinking of retiring when he heard a shrill whistle from behind him. He turned to see the silhouette of his brother across the meadow they often practiced in.

You've been misinformed." Vergil told his brother as soon as he had teleported beside him.

Why do you get the cool teleportation powers?" Dante grumbled. "I could use them so much better…"

"Yes, for sneaking into the girl's locker rooms and watch them change…you are a pervert Dante."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Huh? Do what?"

"Ugh, fight with Jon!"

Vergil sighed and cast his younger twin a sideways glance. They were dressed similarly, only Dante was wearing black leather pants and red vest , where Vergil's were both blue. Dante had no shirt-sleeves as well. His silver-white hair was hanging disheveled in his face hiding his cerulean eyes, but not the cocky grin he always had on his face.

"I did not start the fight. I tried to prevent it."

"Aw, for once I thought you were cool." Dante mocked. "Anyways, I heard the new girl was involved, broke his leg or something."

"Compound fracture to his right femur." Vergil clarified.

"That explains the bounty Mary Jo put out on her; it could screw with his scholarship at the end of the year.

"That pixie-headed rail-thin bitch shall not lay a hand on her!" Vergil said vehemently, causing Dante to stop and stare at him.

"Dude, what's got your underwear in a wad?"

"Andorra was only trying to defend herself."

"Andorra? I though her name was different."

"She does go by Ailie, but Andorra is her first name." Vergil replied. "What are the details on the bounty?"

"Oh, M.J. just wants to beat the crap out of her, show her whose boss."

"She will lose that fight."

"Yep, I think so too."

-B-R-E-A-K-

"Dante's turn this week so I'm assuming-"

"Let's go t Daom's Place this week." Dante interrupted. "There's a new band coming out from 1113 tonight since their school burned down."

"Oh, what the name of this band?"

"Priestess." Dante said. "They're only doing cover songs tonight, it's only a five song set, it won't take long."

"You don't have to beg," Eva said with a chuckle. "We're going. Do you think Ailie will be there?"

"Why would she?" Dante asked.

Because she is from 1113, dunce." Vergil replied.

"Don't call me a dunce you dill-hole!"

"Cuntscab." Vergil threw out one of Dante's favorites.

"Oh yeah? Queerbait!"

"Fucktard."

"Boys!" Eva was appalled.

"He started it!" Both boys said in unison.

"I don't care! Where did you learn to speak that way?"

"School." Dante replied simply. "Does that mean you'll take us out so we don't learn any more bad habits?" He asked hopefully.

"You wish son," Sparda replied. "Just, do not use that kind of language in front of you mother again."

"Yes sir." They replied.

They drove in silence for a few minutes until they reached their destination, an old warehouse that had been converted into a teen club; equipped with a mini-arcade, stage for karaoke and bands, and a huge dance floor for when there were DJ's. The on;y drinks served were sodas, the food was mostly fry-cooked, with the exception of when pizza was served.

The large gravel parking lot was beginning to fill up already as cars from near and far (not really) from 1113 came to see the debut of the underground rock/metal band.

"I wonder if we can see them yet." Dante said once they'd left the car and started meandering through the parking lot.

"Bands use back entrances when they play." Vergil stated. "We will not get to see them until they perform.

"Aw, man that sucks!"

"Only for you."

"C'mon, let's see if we can get a good spot."

"I don't think I've seen him so excited before." Sparda said with a chuckle as Dante weaved in and out of the crowd.

"You should see him when he catches a 'Girls Gone Wild' commercial." Vergil muttered.

"Oh dear, I can just imagine…"

Inside the club was dark, the only lights coming from the stage and kitchen. Then main lights had already dimmed as a large man with dark brown hair and eyes stepped onto the stage.

It was Dom, the owner and proprietor.

"Alright, Priestess is gonna be about five minutes late, they had a last second change in their song line-up.

"Finally!" Vergil turned to see Dante waving them over to table near the front of the stage. They would still have a good view, and the music wouldn't deafen them all too badly. "You guys are slow!"

"We did not go barging into the place like a bull in a china shop." Vergil quipped as they sat down.

"Tch, I'd rather be a bull than an albino hedgehog." Dante bit back, referring to his brothers spiked hair.

"At least I can see where I am goig-"

"Boys…"Their mother warned as somebody walked onto the stage. He was a tall but thin emo-looking kid with large brown eyes and sideswept hair.

"H-hi everybody." He addressed the crown nervously. "I know Dom said five minutes but it may take longer than that, we can't seem to locate our lead singer-"

A large girl with bright pink hair interrupted him, pointing to her phone then gesturing wildly into the crowd.

"Oh, right I knew that." He murmured to her, the mic picking up everything he said. "Ok everyone, never mind we'll be starting momentarily."

"Wonder what that was all about." Dante asked as music began to spread through out the place. It sounded somewhat like a siren then was accompanied by the emo kid pulsing out a heavy riff. Once the intro was ending, a voice began to sing from somewhere:

_Is it sick of me, to need control of you?_

_Is it sick to make you beg the way I do?_

Heads turned as they tried to find the singer but even byt eh time the chorus came, there was still no sight of her.

_Are you sick like me?_

_Am I beautiful, as I tear you to poces?_

_Am I beautiful, even at my ugliest you always say_

_I'm beautiful, as you tear me to pieces_

_You are beautiful, even at your ugliest I am always say_

_You're beautiful and sick like me._

At the pause, where the music was just flowing, a voice said from somewhere in the crowd.

"Is that her?"

Heads turned to see the vocalist standing on an empty table near the back of the room.

_Andorra._ Vergil thought as soon as he caught sight of her.

Sure enough, it was the same girl from earlier today, only she was dressed completely different this time.

Clad almost entirely in black, her long-sleeve shirt and cargo pants had spikes studded at strategic points on her clothes, and chains hanging from her waist, clinking ever so slightly with every move she made. She even wore black gloves that were studded with tiny spikes. Her ebony hair was loose and flowing around her as she swayed to the guitar and drums, her emerald eyes looked even more pronounced with the heavy make –up she now wore.

"Hey!" Dante yelled into his ear. "Isn't that the new girl?"

"Yes!" Vergil called back to him as Ailie jumped to the floor, preparing to sing the second verse.

_Is it sick of me, to feed the animal in you?_

_Is it sick to say, I tease the hunter like I do?_

_Is it sick of me, to watch the wicked way you thrill?_

_Is it sick of me, to say that I live to break your will?_

She was on the stage now, her movements timed to the words as they flew effortlessly from her lips. She seemed to be able to control her voice to match the pitch perfectly, even when it seemed impossible.

_You're beautiful and sick like me_

She sang the last line and waited for the band to finish before she stepped to the edge of the stage to address the crowd.

"Hello citizens of Scarsborough!" She said to a screaming crowd. "Thank you for having us tonight, we are Priestess!"

Cheers and and scream erupted from the audience, eliciting a smile from the raven-haired beauty.

"So, I take it you guys liked that performance? Good, it's one of our more difficult covers. It's the band In This Moment and the song is Sick Like Me, it took us months to get it right. But now, how's about we do one that didn't take so long, and I know you all would enjoy it."

More screams and cheers.

"All right, tehn we're gonna go ahead and fo Stardust, from Gemini Syndrome, how's that?"

"Never heard of it!" Dante cried, trying to get her attention. It worked because she zeroed in on him and smiled when she saw Vergil standing next to him.

"You'll like it." She said. "Hit it!"

Vergil sat back and smiled as they lauched into the next song, smiling to himself as one thought kept circling in his head.

_ This might just turn into a decent friendship after all…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Darkest Cold Chapter 3**_

_Go to hell for heaven's sake!_

_Go to hell for heaven's sake!_

_Go to hell for heaven's sake!_

As the band finished the last song, Go to Hell for Heaven's Sake by Bring Me The Horizon, the audience continued to scream and cheer before finally quieting down as old Dom took over the stage.

"That was Priestess of 1113, give 'em all a round of applause!"

Once again the crowd erupted into and ear shattering roar of cheers as the band began to pick up their things and leave the stage. Ailie waved to her fellow members and hopped off the stage and into the crowd. Vergil lost sight of her until she appeared at the drink counter. He left his brother and parents and made his way to her.

"Hello Andorra." He said as he came up from behind her.

"I don't even have to see who it is." She said, as the drink tender handed her a 32 oz. Styrofoam cup.

"That'll be $1.79" the freckle faced student told her.

She handed over two dollars and said to keep the change before turning to face Vergil. He noticed the cut above her eye was covered by a black butterfly bandage, and was surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier seeing as how it stood out against her pale skin.

"I see you've managed to get the blood out of your hair and get it to stand up again." She remarked as she snapped the lid onto her cup and stabbed the straw through it. She then pulled a green Sharpie from one of her many pockets and wrote her name carefully on the cup and lid.

Hot water and soap will clean just about anything." He replied. "Out of curiosity, how did you come by a black butterfly bandage? I thought they were exclusively white?"

She smiled before indicating the Sharpie in her hand.

"I have a huge collection of these babies, and I use them often. I've got at least five on me at any given time."

"Different colors I assume?"

"Yeah, right now I've got green, black, blue, red, and fuchsia."

"Perhaps I should have guessed the black." He said, eyes trailing her up and down. Ailie watched his electric eyes and guessed the question he was going to ask.

"Yes, this is pretty much the real me." She said. "The girl you saw today was only trying to make a good first impression. But now that Jon brought out my bad side, looks like I don't have to pretend anymore."

He just stared at her impassively as she sipped her drink.

"I did warn you." She said in a heavy tone.

He smiled

"I'd rather be your friend then your enemy." He said to her.

It was her turn to stare at him, emerald eyes narrowed.

Before she could reply, a voice called out from behind them.

"Aha! Found ya Verge!"

The two turned to see Dante coming towards them.

"I take it he must be your brother?" Ailie asked as Dante came up beside them. "I didn't know you were a twin."

"It didn't come up." Vergil replied. "Andorra, Dante. Dante, Andorra."

"Please call me Ailie." She said hurriedly.

"So this is why you took off." Dante accused his brother. "She doesn't seem like your type."

"I don't have a type." Vergil told him.

"And who cares if he does?" Ailie snarked. "Wouldn't stop me if I wanted anyways."

"Wow, you are a little bad ass aren't you?" Dante remarked. "You at least look the part."

"I can act it too." She said. "Trust me I can talk the talk and walk the walk."

"Calm down babe, I'm just teasin ya." He said defensively, putting his hands up. "Just joking around, wanting to see if you're the real deal."

"Oh, and what do you care?" She asked, taking a step towards him, fist clenched.

"Dante, don't piss her off." Vergil warned him.

"Please, she's just a girl what can she do?"

Rather than beat the living crap out of him like she wanted, Ailie sighed and decided maybe a warning would be a good idea first.

"I don't think you got the memo." She said threateningly. "_I _put Jon in the hospital. _I_ broke his leg and gave him a concussion. Not Vergil, _ME._ You want proof I'm a bad ass, keep pushing me, you'll be joining him."

"I warned you, you idiot." Vergil murmured.

Dante just stared at the girl, light blue eyes staring into dark green ones.

"Alright, you passed."

Without a word she cocked back and punched him in the nose before grabbing her drink and walking away.

-B-R-E-A-K-

"I warned you not to piss her off!" Vergil scolded Dante for what must have been the tenth time in a little over half an hour.

"What are you so touchy for?" Dante asked, still rubbing his sore nose. "I'm the one she hit. Unless…Verge do you like her?!"

Vergil ignore him, continuing to see if he could spot Andorra and failing yet again.

"You do, don't you?" Dante goaded him

"What?" He played dumb.

"You do like her, that's why you're so bent outta shape!"

"I will not justify that with a response." Vergil told him. "You'll never stop pestering me, no matter what my answer is. You probably will continue to annoy me regardless though."

"Pfft, whatever." Dante sniffed. "I'm going find Mary and dance."

"Good riddance." Vergil muttered as his brother disappeared into the mass of writhing bodies. He felt a tap on his shoulder then and he whirled to turn down whoever was asking him to dance.

"Andorra," He said, surprised. "I thought you had left."

"No, I just went to chill in the back, I'll need to apologize later but for now do you want to go outside with me?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"Do you need to let your parents know?"

"No, it's okay." He said. "Come on."

Once they were outside Ailie sighed.

"This place really is soundproof." She commented. "At least he won't get a citation for disturbing the peace."

"Yes, that is a good thing. Listen about Dante-"

"It's okay." She cut him off. "It was mostly my fault; I don't usually lose my temper so easily."

"I was just going to warn you that he can be habitually irritating, and on purpose."

"Oh well, maybe I shouldn't apologize for my behavior just yet. Anyways, you still serious about rather being my friend than my enemy?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No." She said quietly and lowered her eyes to the gravel, using the toe of her boot to trace designs in the gravel.

"Are you regretting our friendship so soon?" He asked.

"It just makes things easier when I'm alone…"

"What do you mean by that?"

She seemed to struggle with herself before answering him.

"Because people get hurt around me." She whispered. "You seem like a nice person and I don't want you to turn on me if something happens. It's not my fault, but I can't stop it either. Every time it just gets worse…"

A light flickered on nearby, casting them into a ghostly blue-white glow.

Something inside the human part of Vergil warned him that she was telling th truth, it would be better to abandon this now and run. Leave her alone and never look back.

He ignored it and reached over to lift her chin with one hand until she was looking at him. Her skin was soft and warm at his touch, and her eyes seemed to become even darker in the glow of the streetlamp.

"I don't want to hurt you." She murmured.

"I can promise that you won't." He replied quietly. "And even if you do, I will not hold you to blame."

She closed her eyes.

"I want to believe you…but my track record is pretty consistent. I can't trust you-"

"Yes you can." He said, moving closer so their bodies were almost touching. "I have a consistent past as well, although mine is mostly helping others." He lied.

Seconds passed before she finally sighed.

"Fine, I will try this, but I warn you now. If anything goes wrong and you blame me-"

"Enough threats." He stopped her. "I have been thoroughly warned."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Darkest Cold Chapter 4**_

"Amy?"

"Present."

"Brittany?"

"Here."

"Bryana?"

"I'm here!"

"Dante."

Silence.

"Dante?"

"He's sleeping sir."

"Well wake him up, Duane?"

"Here."

"Dwight?"

"Yo!"

"Jon is still in the hospital…Mary Jo?"

"Here."

"Nickolas?"

"Huh?"

"Excuse me, Nicky?"

"Here."

"Omar?"

"Here."

"Polly."

"You know I'm here."

"Vergil."

"Here."

"Virginia."

"Present."

And Zach."

"Yep."

"Alright then." The teacher said as he finished roll call. "Today we start our lesson on Shakespeare. Can anyone name three of Shakespeare's most famous plays?"

Before anyone could answer, a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Hold that thought, oh good morning Principal Olaf."

"I am here to introduce the new student." The principal, a large fellow of Norwegian descent, announced. "This is Ailie."

"Hello Ailie." The teacher, Mr. Jameson, replied. "Find an empty seat anywhere you like."

"Can I talk to you outside?" Mr. Olaf asked of Mr. Jameson.

Once the door was closed, Mary Jo stood to her feet and approached Ailie. She was dressed once again mainly in black, only this time she was minus the chains, spikes, studs, and gloves. Her long hair was pulled back and braided, the long plait hanging over her left shoulder.

Next to her Mary Jo looked frail.

"You're the little bitch that hospitalized my brother."

Ailie tsked.

"You've just crossed two lines, most people don't cross one." She stated. "I suggest you leave me alone before you end up like your brother; or worse."

"Are you threatening me?" Mary Jo asked.

Ailie shrugged her shoulders.

"If you want to see it that way I suppose."

"Listen here you _criminal_-"

"I am not a criminal!" Ailie barked at her, causing the other girl to flinch.

"You can't just come in here and do what you want! There are consequences-"

"Will you just shut up Mary Jo?"

The two girls looked around to see Dante staring at them.

"This doesn't concern you Dante stay out of it."

"I will if you leave her alone, I'm trying to sleep and you making her yell is not helping."

"She had to pay for what she did to Jon!"

"What she did was done in self-defense."

Mary Jo turned to see Vergil staring at them.

"Oh yeah? If it were in self-defense why were the wounds so bad?" Mary Jo challenged, thinking she'd won.

"Because when you get in a fight on the streets it's kill or be killed, and he was aiming to kill, so to speak. I did what was necessary to keep myself alive."

"Hmph, you're lucky you don't have any parents, or mine would sue them for all you're worth."

"Well, how fortunate for me that I'm not worth anything in the eyes of the state." Ailie said coldly, pushing past her to take the empty desk in front of Vergil. "Oh, and one more thing…"

"what?!" Mary Jo snarled, whirling to face her.

"If I was able to put you all-star, 270-lb linebacker brother in the hospital, what do you think I could do to you, you anorexic twig?"

The class room went deathly quiet as Ailie took her seat just before the teacher came in.

"Mary Jo, please have a seat. Now, on to Shakespeare people!"

-B-R-E-A-K-

Three hours later Ailie, Vergil and Dante were in line in the cafeteria, talking to each other about nothing in general.

Ailie stopped talking when Mary Jo and her clique of half-starved friends sat down and began to pick at their dismal salads.

"Human rabbits." Ailie sniffed. "How can a person survive on just a handful of wilted leaves every day? If it doesn't satisfy your hunger then why even bother?"

"I guess you're a meat and potatoes kind of girl." Dante said as they grabbed their trays.

"No fucking rabbit grass for me thanks. Give me a burger and fries or a pizza any day and I'm happy."

Dante laughed.

"You're set in your ways."

"I don't mind eating fruits and veggies, it's just not what I want to live off of every single day."

"Is there anything you don't eat?" Dante asked as they reached the dessert counter.

"I won't eat these snowballs." She said, politely declining.

"You don't like them?" Vergil asked,

"It's the coconut. And it's not really the taste, it's the consistency."

"Ah. Hey, let's go outside." Dante suggested.

"We can eat outside?"

"Yes." Vergil replied.

"All right! Lead the way!"

"So is there anything else you don't like?"

"That's pretty much it." Ailie replied. "I'll eat just about anything."

"Really" Dante asked her, raising his eyebrows in a sexual way as they sat down at a stone table.

"Shut up you pervert!" she said before kicking him under the table.

"Ow! That was my shin!"

"Haha! Score."

"Tch, karma's a bitch babe." He sniffed.

"Are you going to need a ride home?" Vergil interrupted them.

"If the rain hits before the final bell then yeah I might." She replied, taking a bite of her penne spaghetti.

"There's not a cloud in the sky." Dante commented.

"It's coming." She said. "It'll be here by this afternoon."

"We'll drive you anyways." Vergil told her

"Okay, moving on!" Dante said. "Are you looking for a job or anything babe?"

"No, but I suppose I could use one if somewhere close is hiring." She answered.

"I heard Hot Topic in the mall is looking."

"Sounds good." She said.

"When are y'all gonna play again?" Dante asked her. "You guys rocked!"

Ailie sighed. "Unfortunately after Friday the band broke up. They're all moving away to different places, so we can't practice anymore.

"That is unfortunate." Vergil said. "You were pretty decent."

"Uh, thanks?" Ailie said with a laugh. "It's okay; I know you mean we rocked."

Vergil smiled and nodded.

"Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Dante asked.

"Constructive outlet." She stated. "I had a lot of repressed, or suppressed I'm not sure which, feeling when I finally went through DCFS, and the shrink decided I try to find some way to get them out. He suggested I try sports, was adamant that would help. Until a week later I get sent home from a school event because I knocked some guys teeth down his throat.

He suggested I try non-contact sports and I eventually settled into track. It helped but not a hundred percent, I would still knock someone's dick in the dirt if they much as even looked at me funny."

Dante choked on his food, which made Ailie chuckle before patting his back.

"May I ask what that was about?" Vergil inquired of his brother.

"Sorry." Dante said his voice a tad hoarse. "But that was funny the way you said that. I've never heard a female say that before."

"Oh." Ailie said. "Next time, try not to laugh with food in our mouth; I don't like see-food."

"Haha, you're a comic genius." He muttered sarcastically.

"Anyways, though track was helping to keep my temper manageable, it still wasn't enough. Well one day he caught me singing to myself and decided that would help. The look on his face when I chose to join a screaming heavy metal band was priceless. He wanted me to stop the screaming, see? But it helped and now I'm a mostly peaceful teenager."

"We have a track program here." Vergil told her.

"I don't know if I can join since it's the second semester already."

"Maybe they would make an exception in your case."

"Hmm, maybe. I was thinking of retiring this year."

"Why?"

"It's no fun anymore." She replied. "There's no challenge when you can beat everyone without even trying."

"What did you run?"

"The mile, the two mile, and the mile relay are my main three, I switch my fourth one back forth between the 300 meter hurdles, 400 meter dash, 800 meter dash and the 800 meter relay."

"Oh, so you can do it all, pretty much?" Dante asked.

"Mostly the mid and long-distance. I don't the short stuff like the hundred meter, 200 meter, those two relays, yada yada yada. I need just enough speed to get ahead of someone, and then I can just cruise for miles."

"So, you're not very fast, but your endurance is through the roof…" Dante was murmuring with a wicked smile.

"You had better not be thinking about-"

"Too late." He said with a laugh.

"Why you sneaky little bastard…"

"I just don't see why you had to hit me so hard!" Dante complained, still whining about his now bruised left eye.

"Oh stop being such a baby, I only hit you three hours ago." She muttered as the last bell rang.

"Would the both of you stop?" Vergil asked of them. "I have had to listen to the two of you bicker for the better part of the day."

"She started it!"

"He started it!"

"I will finish it!" He said with finality as they all stared daggers at one another, but not another word was said on the subject.

"That is better." He said before turning to go out the door.

"Aw man! It's raining!" Dante said as thunder crashed loudly outside, torrents of rain poured on to the asphalt parking lot.

"Told ya." Ailie said with a grin.

"Would you still like to go by and apply for the job?" Vergil asked her.

"Yeah, we can eat while you fill out the application." Dante said.

"Sure. Please tell me the mall has a Dippin' Dots vendor." She muttered as she stared out at the rain.

"Haven't you ever been to the mall before?" Dante asked her.

"Nope."

"Well let's get going then."

"Is the car locked?" Ailie asked as eh turned to Vergil

"No." He replied.

"Race ya!" She yelled before dashing off across the flooded parking lot, water flying in arcs around her feet as she ran.

"Hey!" Dante called after her. "Cheater!"

She didn't hear him, she was too busy flinging the door to the 2011 blue Mustang open and diving in.

"I suppose we should be going as well." Vergil remarked.

"Uh, when it rains it pours."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Darkest Cold Chapter 5**_

At the mall, Dante and Vergil stayed in the food court while Ailie went to Hot Topic to apply for the job.

"You gonna answer me now?" Dante asked his brother.

"Am I supposed to know what you are prattling on about?" Vergil replied.

"Do you like Ailie or not?"

"I have already informed you that I am not answering that question." Vergil told him scathingly as he tried to decide which of the food vendors he wanted to eat from. "Besides, it is none of your concern."

"I think you do like her."

"You may think whatever you wish, I do not care."

Dante sighed in frustration.

"Why won't you just tell me so I know whether or not to make a move? In case you haven't noticed, she's sexy as hell."

_I've noticed. _ Vergil thought to himself. _Oh have I noticed._

"Uh, I wouldn't date you even if you paid me."

The two turned to see Ailie standing behind them, a merchandise bag in her hand.

"Wasn't talking about you." Dante lied quickly.

"Uh-huh." She said, clearly not believing him. "You're not touching me, and if you try I'll blacken your other eye."

"I believe you have your answer." Vergil told Dante with a snicker. "Now the subject can be dropped."

Dante sighed but didn't say anything.

"That did not take very long." Vergil noted. "What happened?"

"I got hired on the spot!" She announced proudly. "I start tomorrow at four. Gave me a few items to accessorize with."

"Cool, what did you get?" Dante asked, reaching for the bag.

She jerked it away playfully.

"Uh-uh, I get first peek, but before I do I'm getting me something to eat."

"Right, if you still want the Dippin Dots, it's around the corner by the Chinese place."

"Thank you." She replied, heading toward the Golden Wok grill.

"I swear she's like a firecracker." Dante said. "Looks harmless at first but if you don't handle her right…kaboom!"

"That does seem rather appropriate." Vergil said with a laugh. "Come on, let's get something to eat.

-B-R-E-A-K-

"They were out of Sweet-N-Sour chicken." Ailie pouted. "I had to go to Chick-Fil-A. But, I got Dippin Dots so that makes it a little bit better."

"Is it safe to assume that you are an addict?" Vergil asked as she opened the small pouch frozen ice cream dots.

"Hopelessly addicted." She replied a she ate a spoonful. "Ooh! I've missed you!"

"Well, looks like our firecracker had a weakness." Dante noted.

Ailie glanced at him questioningly.

"He's closely associated you with a pyrotechnic," Vergil clarified. "Harmless unless handled incorrectly."

"Oh, okay then." She said. "I guess that works."

"See, I'm not so bad now am I?"

"Right, and monkeys will fly out of your butt."

"Oh, piss off!"

Ailie giggled.

"You're fun to piss off. Then again, so is pretty much everybody."

"He's just mad you turned him down." Vergil piped in.

"what, am I like the first one to do that?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"Ha, then you should be excited! How long have you gone, and now you've been turned down by the baddest girl in school?"

"Douches." Dante grumbled and he chewed on his pizza.

They ignored him and began to talk amongst themselves.

"So, what is is the bag?" Vergil asked her.

"hmm, let's find out." She said, taking the bag ans slowly emptying the contents on the table. "Ok, a couple of promo T's for paramour, Halestorm, and Five Finger Death Punch. Black glitter eyeliner, I needed some more anyways. Those stupid rubber band type bracelets. Red hair dye…hmm, maybe for something but I don't plan on using it. That's a little too red for my taste. Oh, and a pair of .14 gauge rods. Awesome, I can replace my .16's."

"Gauges?" Dante interrupted. "You into that kinda thing?"

"I'm into all sorts of things, but yes I do gauge my ears, but I won't go any bigger than a .12. I may decide to take them out for good one day and I want them to heal right."

"That makes me wonder, are you Gothic?"

"I wouldn't call myself that, but if that's the impression you get then I'll roll with it."

"But you wear black all the time, you like weird things, you wear chains-"

"You've known me total four days, just because I've wore black on tow of those occasions does not mean anything. I was not wearing black Friday when I first got to school. Friday was because it was dress code for the band. Today is just for shits and giggles. I'm trying to send a message to that skinny girl Mary Jo."

"And that is?" Dante prompted.

"Uh, don't fuck with me. You'd think she'd have gotten the hint when I put her big brother in the ICU, if I could do that to a guy, what could I do to a malnourished girl?"

"You could just blow on her and she'll tip right over." Dante laughed. "Hell, if you actually tried like 50% you'd probably kill her."

Ailie shook her head.

"Contrary to poular belief, I am not a killer. Death is an easy way out, if you deserve to be punished then you should suffer alive, not escape into Death's waiting arms to be comforted like an old friend."

Silence permeated the group for a moment

"Wow, you're dark. Hey, is your last name really Darke with an 'e'?"

She nodded, trying to stay in the now, trying not to get sucked into her own head where past deeds would haunt her. Is she failed, soon she would be consumed by them and everything would go to hell all over again…

_ NO! _she couldn't think of it…

"Andorra!"

Ailie shook her head when Vergil snapped his fingers in front of her face, linking quickly as she was roused from her thoughts.

"Are you all right?" He asked her. "You just…zoned out completely."

Ailie looked at him, seeing how his gorgeous eyes were wrinkled slightly with worry over her.

"I'm fine." She lied. "Look, I'm gonna go now, thank you for the ride here."

"You don't need a ride?" Dante asked.

"No, thank you." She replied. "It's stopped raining now, I'd like to walk."

"All right then, be careful, I guess." Dante stammered over words.

"I will, oh and please don't dream of me tonight, asleep or awake."

"Eh, you're not my type anyways." He shot back.

"Blonde and horny, most certainly not." She cracked.

Dante just flipped her off before standing and moving away through the crowded mall.

"Not even if you paid me…"she muttered, waving to Vergil and exiting the food court.

-B-R-E-A-K-

"Vergil, I already told you three times I'd rather walk, besides, don't you have homework to do or something?" Ailie chastised as he followed her thought the parking lot.

"I will not stop following you until you agree to let me drive you." He said, moving to stand in front of her.

"You won't want to go where I'm headed." She said. "Please move."

_Of course I want to go where you're headed. _He thought before he knew what was happening. _Where did that come from?_

"You will not get rid of me easily." He threatened.

Ailie just stared at him, green eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out what his motive was. Finally deciding it was easier to just let him drive her and freak him out, she sighed and accepted.

"Alright fine." She agreed reluctantly, turning away from him and heading back towards the mustang. "We're going to the Greenestone Cemetery." She said over her shoulder.

"May I ask why?"

"You'll see when we get there." She said as it started to rain again.

-B-R-E-A-K-

"Now may I ask why you would want to come to this decrepit graveyard in the middle of a rainstorm?" Vergil inquired when they had pulled up to a pair of rusty iron gates. Two stones angels had once stood guard over the entrance, but now they were crumbling away.

"Later." Was her reply as she got out. "I won't be too king."

That had been over twenty minutes ago.

Vergil sat in the car, the windows steaming slightly as the cold, unrelenting rain continued to pour out onto the world. The heater was on, more for her when she came back than for him at the moment; he hardly noticed the chill in the air. He was wondering what could take her so long when she had told him she wouldn't be very long at all.

As he pondered, he caught sight of her backpack on the floor board, a small piece of paper hanging out of a side pocket. Normally he wouldn't dare touch it, but being a teenager, his curiosity got the upper hand. Quickly he plucked the paper from its hiding spot and unfolded it carefully, reading the words while glancing out the window every few seconds.

_I've watched you from afar, how you look for me. _

_When I'm near you act as if my presence has no effect on you._

_Yet I can sense the relief you feel…Why?_

_I am nothing but violent and mysterious stranger,_

_One you should not trust_

_But you don't seem to care…Why?_

_Is this all some elaborate ploy to lower my defenses and strike me when I'm down as so many others have done before?_

_Then again, why should I care?_

_There's something about you…_

_I don't believe in knights in shining armor, of maiden-saving heroes anymore._

_There were times when I was the maiden and no prince came to my aid._

_But…what if I did again?_

_ What if I wanted _you_ to be the hero?_

_What would you do then, once I was yours?_

_Hold me tender, close to you; tell me I'm precious to you?_

_Or, would you only destroy me from the inside once my defenses were down?_

_Would you throw me to the wolves, or finish me yourself?_

Vergil read the note a few more times before stashing it back into to its hiding area. He had just lifted his head to scan for her when he caught movement near the gates. It was Andorra as she sprinted to the car and jumped in.

"Sorry!' She said. "I really didn't mean to be so long."

"I hardly noticed." He lied, backing away from the cemetery and driving once more into the rain. "If I may ask, what was so important you had to brave this deluge?"

"My parents died nine years ago today." She replied slowly, sadly.

Vergil was at a loss for words. He had no clue what to say to her. He knew better than to offer the universal "I'm sorry." Card but he needed to say something, and fast. She looked as if she were disappearing into herself again.

Ailie just sat there, trying to fight tears. She refused to cry in front of anymore, for them to see her weakened and vulnerable was too much. As she sat there thinking she felt something brush against her hand.

She slowly moved her head until she could see that he had put his hand over hers.

Before she could pull away he spoke.

"I can't pretend to know what you're feeling or how to even help you, but I am sorry that you've had to deal with the tragedy of losing your family."

She gazed at him, wary as she tried to judge if he was being sincere of not. He certainly looked it.

Could sincerity be faked?

"Thank you." She replied still fighting the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

She hoped this friendship did not turn out the like the last…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Darkest Cold Chapter 6**_

Ailie lay on the twin sized cot the orphanage had provided to her and stared at the ceiling. The cot was old and green, an old army-issue she was sure. It was moderately comfortable and clean, unless you counted the small splotch of what she assumed must have once been blood.

Thoughts circled in her head now, some were dreary and saf, but others were not so.

The faces of her parents floated through her memory; her father Jason, with his dark brown-black hair and green eyes; the same eyes Ailie had…they were the only thing she had ever gotten from him feature-wise. Her mother Elizabeth had given Ailie her glossy black hair and pale complexion, the two could almost pass as twins, save for her mother's quicksilver eyes.

And the fact that she was dead.

Ailie squeezed her eyes shut, trying to rid her thoughts of the negativity.

A soft knock on her door broker her thoughts, causing her to sigh.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." A man's voice said from behind the door. "Mind if I come in?

It was Gabriel, the owner of the orphanage. He was no more than say 30 or so, with dusty blonde hair and kind grey eyes.

He opened her door and came in.

"Susan said it was that time." He said, coming to stand beside her cot

"It's the 16th of March isn't it?" She spat.

"We've talked about this, being angry won't solve anything-"

"Oh spare me!" She snapped, sitting up quickly. "I don't need to be lectured right now. If I had wanted to talk to you about my feelings, don't you think I'd be in your office by now?"

"You can't respond to everything with anger and hostility, it's never caused good consequences."

"It has kept me alive on the streets-"

"It's what killed Dawn." He said, effectively stopping her tirade. "You can run from it, try to rationalize it all you want, but your actions are what caused your friends demise."

She gave a dryad n derisive laugh.

"Finally read my file didn't you?" She said, getting up and walking to the far corner of the room. "So now you know everything don't you?" Her voice dripped sarcasm. "How long before you started to doubt everything I've said, huh? You know what, I don't care."

She had begun to throw some things into her bag, she didn't know where she was going but she knew she needed to get away from here.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Somewhere I can be left alone."

"It's dark outside and the rain-"

"I don't care." She said, zipping up her bag. "Don't have anyone wait up for me, I won't be back tonight."

"Andorra."

She froze at her name and turned to look at him. His hazel eyes were angry but beyond them they seemed to contain…sorrow, perhaps?

She didn't care anymore.

"Don't leave here Andorra…"

"Don't call me that." She hissed, "You were supposed to be my friend and you're treating me like an enemy. You lied to me."

"How do you figure?"

She didn't answer.

"I wouldn't call the cops," She muttered, opening the window. "They won't look for me anyways."

And with that she disappeared in the darkness atop the shingled roof.

-T-H-E- -N-E-X-T- -D-A-Y-

"She's not here yet, do you think she's even coming?" Dante asked aloud as the morning bell rang, signaling the start of classes. None of the other students that lived at the orphanage knew where she was either. The only thing they knew was that she had left after darkness had fallen.

"She had a fight with Mr. Gabe, the owner." A young girl had told them. "After that she just took off."

"Man, do you even think she'll show up for her job at Hot Topic today?"

"I suppose we shall just have to- never mind, she's here." Vergil responded when he saw Ailie was already in the classroom, her head resting on her folded arms against the desk.

"Hiya!" Dante said, giving her shoulder a shake. "Wakey wakey…"

Lazily she batted his hand away.

"I'm sleeping…go away."

Before Dante could issue a snarky comeback, Mary Jo interrupted them.

"I heard you left the orphanage last night and wandered the streets 'til dawn."

"Leave her alone." Vergil said evenly.

"Yeah fuck off M.J." Dante added.

"Hey orphan," Mary Jo ignored them and continued to antagonize Ailie. "Just thought I'd let you know my bro is totally pissed you broke his leg. It could ruin the scholarship he's hoping to get."

Ailie showed no signs of hearing her as she continued to doze.

"I'm talking to you!" Mary Jo snapped, poking Ailie's shoulder with a bony finger.

"She's ignoring you." Dante pointed out.

"You stay out this!" She snapped on him.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Ailie groaned as she picked up her head and glared at Mary Jo. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, giving the appearance she had not slept all night.

"Are you expecting me to cower in my boots?" She asked her voice hoarse. "Because I most certainly will not."

"Only druggies and whores stay out all night so which one are you?"

"There you go making up stories with limited information again." Ailie sighed. "I do not have to explain myself to you."

"Only because you can't come up with a clever enough lie." Mary Jo sneered. "My shrink heard from yours that you're a compulsive and a pathological liar."

Just then Ailie stood to her feet, fisting her hand in Mary Jo's baggy sweater and pulling the feather weight to her.

"You narrow minded little bitch!" She growled.

"Hey! Let me go you crazy freak!" Her small hands could not break Ailie's grip, though the other girl was not holding very tightly.

"You'd be able to free yourself is you ate more." Ailie snarled, releasing her victim. "No would you freeze in 80 degree weather due to an iron deficiency."

Several ooh's rang out through the class as Ailie sank tiredly back into her desk.

"What I eat is not your business!"

"Shouldn't you be saying 'what I don't eat is none of your business?' Honestly, if you keep it up you're gonna end up in the hospital for mal0nutrtion, or dead of starvation. Whichever happens, you still can't do anything to me. Now go away and leave me alone.

The second bell rang then and Mr. Jameson walked in, beginning another lecture on Shakespeare.

"Okay, we left off yesterday with two of Shakespeare's famous plays, Romeo & Juliet, and Hamlet. Today we're gonna divide into group of four and you can each choose a play to do your semester project on. Our first group is Zack, Amy, Virginia, and Brittany-"

A knock at the door interrupted him, and he paused his lecture as Principal Omar came in, followed by two uniformed police officers.

"You see, she is in class, she was in fact early to arrive this morning." He told the taller of the officers, a man with dark brown eyes that regarded Ailie with disdain.

"We would like a word with her." He said.

Principal Omar sighed. "Yes, fine. Ms. Darke, if you would please?"

"Gabe called you, didn't her?" She asked as she rose from her seat and headed to the door.

"We'll speak of that outside."

"OOH! Is the little criminal going to jail?" Mary Jo asked excitedly.

"Shut up Mary Jo!" Dante, Vergil, and Mr. Jameson told her all at once.

Ailie merely nodded her head as she followed the officers to the conference room to talk.

-B-R-E-A-K-

Ailie was not seen again until lunch, where she slipped into line behind Dante.

"Hey! You're back!"

"Why are you so happy?" She asked wearily.

"Well I can't be pissy," He laughed "That's your thing."

"Hmph, hey, where's Vergil?"

"He's already outside, one of M.J.'s hoes caught him, he asked me to keep an eye out for you."

"What did she want?"

"Idon't know." Dante replied with a shrug.

"Well, let's go eat, maybe we'll find him on the way."

There were nearly to the table outside when they heard voices coming from nearby.

"I will do no such thing." Vergil was saying. "I want nothing to do with her, it is bad enough I am forced to share two classes with her a day. That is torture enough."

"Oh but she can make it worth your while." The girl was saying.

"My answer is no Sue-Anne."

"If you refuse, Mary Jo will ruin you."

"Oh? And what does she have that could possibly frighten me?"

The other girl fumbled around with her words.

"I thought not. If you truly wish to threaten someone, make sure you are holding all the cards. If you have nothing else to say, then you may leave."

"But-"

"Good-bye Sue-Anne!" Dante announced as they came into view. "Tell Mary Jo to go fuck herself."

The tiny girl sniffed and walked away, twitching her bony hips.

"Careful or you'll break something." Ailie called after her with a chuckle.

She ws ignored.

"Yeah well I'd rather be ignore anyways." She mumbled, plunking her tray on the table and lowering herself slowly onto the stone bench. "Oh, what a fricking day this has been."

"You look exhausted." Vergil commented as she covered a yawn.

"I was up all night, I went to visit someone and it took longer than I intended."

"Why were the cops here?" Dante asked.

"Because my 'guardian' called them." She snapped. "He just wanted to make sure I was okay, but it's not as if the cops really care. They wouldn't have been able to find me anyways even if they did look."

"Jeez, babe you make it sound like no one cares about you."

Ailie didn't reply, she just began to eat her food and refused to say anything thing more on the subject.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Darkest Cold Chapter 7**_

The rest of the school year passed without incident. Johnathan returned to school with no permanent damage. He graduated with a full scholarship to play as linebacker on the LSU football team. Mary Jo was hospitalized due to weakness and fatigue that stemmed from her eating disorder; soon she was transferred to another city to be seen by a professional. Ailie was pretty much left alone now, allowed to attend school without violence any violence or hostility towards others, with the exception of Dante every now and again.

Our story continues as summer vacation begins.

"How is it we've graduated and yet I still find myself staring at this horrible place?" Dante complained.

"You did not have to come." Vergil replied. "Andorra starts her shift at one, and I offered to bring her."

"Oh right, this her first shift as assistant manager, you think she's excited?"

"I would assume, she seemed to perk up at the thought of a raise when it was mentioned. She should hurry up, or she'll be late."

"I see her." Dante said. "Okay, she's here now I'm gonna leave. I've got someone to meet."

Dante and Ailie waved as they crossed each other, the girl was confused when she got into the car.

"Wonder what he's up to." She mused as the car eased onto the highway. "Oh well, it's no concern of mine."

"He's been rather secretive lately, I hope for my parents sake what he's doing isn't illegal."

"Wow, I can feel the brotherly love." Ailie cracked with a giggle. "Why do you always have such little faith in him?"

"You did not spend eighteen years with him in the same house." Vergil replied evenly.

Ailie laughed at that.

"He says the same thing."

Vergil smirked.

"That is unsurprising. We are twins after all; every now and again we happen to think the same thing."

"Yeah, and that's rare." She agreed as they pulled into the mall parking lot. "Hm, I still have about 20 minutes; you wanna grab something to eat?"

"Did the school not feed you?"

"Uh, last day, no."

"I suppose then; if the school did not provide you with food then I must."

"Tch, can't you ever just say yes?" She asked as they exited the car.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you? You prefer to speak so…formally."

"Why do you wear black? Why hang chains from your clothes? Why gauge your ears? Why listen to music that will undoubtedly cause you to lose your hearing?"

"Preference, I like to do those things."

"Then there is your answer."

"Ah, whatever. You just like the fact that I like how you talk."

"There is that too." He replied with a smirk.

Ailie laughed and brushed the comment away with her hand.

"Anyways, what do you have planned now that you've graduated? Got any grade-A schools looking for you?"

"No, I will be continuing my education in the fall, or ever for that matter. I believe I've spent enough time being idle behind a desk. And what of your plans?"

"I don't know, I think I still have some old contacts down by 1113, maybe I'll drop by and see them."

Vergil raised an eyebrow at her.

"You've never mentioned them before."

"Closely guarded secret, only members are supposed to know."

"And you let me know because…" He prompted.

"Because I know you won't tell anyone."

"I thought the others moved away."

"Well, these aren't students; they're kinda like me, outcasts that no one really wants." She clarified. "You could probably come along if you want, I don't think they'd object." _Not once they find out your father is Sparda._

"No doubt they will be interested to see what type of person has put up with you for so long?"

"Aw, you break my heart…" She feigned hurt. "Actually, you're spot on. So, you in?"

"I see no reason why not." He replied with a shrug.

Ailie smiled. "Awesome! Let's hurry and get something to eat so I'm not late."

-B-R-E-A-K-

"Um, e-excuse me. Ailie?"

The shy and quiet voice of the new hire, Roran, caught her attention and she turned around from her task of unpacking boxes in the back to look at the tall but slender fifteen-year old. He looked to be of Native American descent with dark brown and long black hair he kept pulled into a ponytail. The only blemish on his smooth mahogany skin was a small scar on his left cheek.

"Yeah?" She asked him.

"Uh, there's someone here to see you." His voice would be deep and rather hot if he weren't so darn timid. "Andy, also said you can clock out."

Ailie looked at the clock on the wall.

"Wow, nine already. Time flies when you're having fun… Tell the customer I'll be right there."

The newbie left and headed back to the front.

"Never in my life have I heard of a timid Indian." She muttered to herself. "Oh well, how's that saying go? To each their own?"

She quickly put away her task ans made her way to clock in area and punched in her time sheet.

"Just over eight hours, not bad."

As she entered the storefront, she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Damn babe, you sure do take a while."

"Oh fuck, time to go out the back…" She said with a grin.

"Ha ha." Dante said dryly. "You off now or something?"

"Yeah," she replied. "All right Roran, I'm heading out now."

He waved at her as she left the store.

"We need to talk." Dante's voice in her ear made her jump.

"Crap you scared me!" She said, following him as they headed towards the exit. She was trying to read him but was confused, He had such a serious expression on his face that she hardly recognized him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You're not in any trouble are you?"

"Not here!" He hissed as they left the mall and crossed the parking lot.

"Well, where then?" She asked. "Dante, you're starting to worry me…"

"You should be worried." He said as they came upon a small park that was surrounded by a high fence, and barely lit with any streetlight. "You should be very worried."

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded as he led her toward a darkened area of the park. "I'm not going over there."

"You don't need to, murderer."

Ailie was taken aback at the word.

"I'm sorry? What did you call me?"

The air around her changed and she could hear distant screams in her ears, echoes like wraiths.

"It's that time again, _Andorra._" Dante sneered at her. "Time to relive your sins!"

Something hard connected with her temple, causing stars to dance before her eyes and her to stumble where she stood. Another shot to her jaw asn she fell to her feet where she felt a tremendous kick to her ribs.

"Agh!" She screamed as she felt them break.

"Retribution has found you again."

Pain in her scalp told her she was being picked up by her hair, the demon posing as Dante the one with his fingers threaded through over her scalp. Her chest hurt with each breath she took, and her head throbbed as she struggled to see.

"S-stop…" She pleaded weakly, trying to claw at the hand that was holding her.

"Did you stop when you heard their screams?"

The voice was different now, yet still familiar.

"I tried to stop you but you just killed me instead-"

Not thinking she screamed at the voice.

"It wasn't my fault, I wasn't in control of myself, and just let me go, please!"

"Why should you go free when you destroyed the lives of twelve other people?" Dante's voice was back, condemning and cruel, laughing at her. "You are nothing than a murderer, I'll bet you even killed your parents, didn't you?"

Before she could scream or pretest, she felt herself being thrown through the air, landing on the pavement so hard her skull cracked in a sickening way.

"You are truly worthless." The voice said, its tone deepening and becoming distorted, or that could just be because of her concussion. "No one will ever want you-"

"Hey dirtbag!" A familiar voice called out. "You get away from her right now!" Gunshots rang out and an unearthly screech filled the air.

**"You dare interfere?!"**

"That's my friend you decided to pick on." Dante challenged the creature, his voice angry as he came to stand in front of Ailie. "Oh, and by the way, I'm the only one that can make this look good." He gestured to himself.

**"You arrogant brat! Your insolence shall be your death!"**

"Come on then you wannabe!"

-B-R-E-A-K-

"And tell your friends if they want a piece of me to come a knocking!" Dante announced as the demon uttered one last gurgle and dissipated into the grass. "Whoo!" He laughed. "That was fun!

"Good, uhn, for you." Ailie's hoarse voice was filled with sarcasm as she tried to lift herself from the ground, her arms shaking from the effort. Before he could help her, she collapsed to the ground with a sharp pained cry.

"Damn, that thing really did a number on you didn't it?" He asked, coming to help her.

She waved him off as he knelt down beside her.

"Look, just let me help." He said. "Unless you want your face stuck to the concrete…"

"Fine." She conceded. "Just be careful, that damn cracked seveal of my ribs."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No, I just need to sit up for a few minutes."

"There's a tree a few yards away, you wanna prop up against that?"

"Sure." She said. "Wha-Hey!" She protested as he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her.

"Oh calm down. It'll be faster this way." He said as they reached the tree, a rather large oak with no roots popping up, so it was smooth and even ground. "There ya go." He told her as he gingerly set her down.

"Thanks." She muttered graciously. "Unh, I forgot how much cracked ribs hurt like hell."

"Not fun is it?" Dante asked tiredly, sitting down next to her.

"No, and now I feel like I have a jackhammer in my head."

"You hit your head pretty hard, probably have a concussion."

Ailie nodded slowly, grunting as the movement sent her into a dizzy spell.

"That demon seemed to know you…does this happen often?"

Ailie was silent for a moment.

"C'mon babe, I just pretty such saved your life, you owe me an explanation."

"It wouldn't have killed me." She muttered. "It never has before; all you did was stop it from coming back."

"Same rules apply." He said.

The girl sighed and rested her head against the trunk of the tree, her emerald eyes closed as she thought.

"All right, I'll tell you but it is not to leave here." She said.

"Not even Vergil?"

"I'll tell him when the time comes. Honestly I don't want anyone to know, it'll just open me up for more ridicule if it became common knowledge. But since I owe you an explanation…"

"You need to learn to lighten up." He told her.

"Tch, easy for you to say, you always act like you don't have a care in the world."

"You'd be surprised." He replied. "Anyways, the spotlight is on you, not me."

"Unnh, do you really want to hear this?"

"You tell your secret and I'll tell you mine." He agreed, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Seems everyone's got a secret…ah hell why not?"

She reached out and took his hand.

"First thing you should know is I'm not completely human."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Darkest Cold Chapter 8**_

"And now I'll start from the beginning." Ailie said. "Like I said before, I don't have a single person in this world that cares about me-don't interrupt. My family died when I was five and I was out on the streets until a few years ago."

"When I was nine, I met this other kid named Dawn, he was an orphan too. Wasn't much bigger than me, even though he was two years older. At first we didn't get along but eventually came to settle our differences enough to be friends. We looked out for each other y'know? Everything went well for three years or so, then just before I turned 13, weird things started happening."

"Weird things?" Dante asked. "Like what?"

"Well, Dawn noticed that I wasn't staying hurt, I wasn't scarring, I didn't ever have any cuts or scrapes by the time we were done with whatever we were doing. Even the old scars I had started to fade rather quickly. So, out of curiosity one day, Dawn tripped me and I managed to cut my hand, and he saw that it healed almost instantly."

"He'd heard rumors of people that weren't human and had advanced skills such as endurance, speed, strength; yada yada yada. After testing them for a while I realized that they had indeed gotten stronger, but I was also stronger than Dawn now. And then to top it off, I became a woman."

"Agh babe I didn't really wanna know that!"

"It's somewhat of an important detail, so just hush."

"I have a feeling sex is involved…" Dante muttered quietly, hoping she didn't hear."

"And you'd be right. We were both teenagers, you know how hormones can be, and then us running around all the time, it was bound to happen."

"You were thirteen." He said. "He should have known better."

Ailie shook her head.

"You spend four years with someone, watch them mature into a woman and you tell me you're not gonna jump at the chance?

"Moving on!" Dante said with a wave of his hand. "Not discussing this with you."

Ailie chuckled.

"Does this seriously make you uncomfortable?"

"If there's no chance of us ever having it, then I don't want to know about it." He said. "Just move on before I leave you to sit here all night."

Ailie knew he was joking about that part but decided to continue her story.

"Well, with that having happened, our bond increased a bit and we were able to survive better together than we ever could apart. Unfortunately, thanks to my new abilities, we started hitting up more noticeable areas, and we eventually drew the eye of a drug trafficking cartel when we outran some of their guys."

"We eventually got caught and the leader kind of trapped us into staying and working for them. At first we didn't want to, but then we realized that they were giving us a place to stay, we had food on a regular basis and privacy when it was needed; so we stayed."

"I didn't know what I was doing was against the law, I knew it felt wrong, but I couldn't just refuse to do my job or I'd end up dead too."

"Is that what that demon meant when he said retribution and your sins had found you?"

"Yeah, I did some things I'm not proud of, ashamed of, more likely, but nothing tops the way I left that cartel."

"I thought you couldn't leave."

"I'm getting to that." Her voice was beginning to quiet.

"They wanted me to do something I absolutely refused. So, they tried to use Dawn as a bargaining chip; if I did the job he'd live and if I didn't he'd die. I fought against them and when I thought I couldn't go anymore, something happened. This power, o guess I should call it, came over me and I can't remember what happened after that until it went away. I'm standing in a pile of bodies, blood pooling everywhere, and I can hear a couple of them actually breathe their last breath. It was scary; I was freaked, so I just ran."

She waited for it, waited for him to call her a murderer and walk away from her. Waited for the negativity and the pain.

"It wasn't your fault." He answered instead. "You lost control of something you never knew you had, I ain't gonna condemn you for that."

"You're not gonna call me a murderer and shun me away?" She asked, surprised.

"I know you better than to believe all the crap they say about you." He replied honestly. "You just happen to be a; um…oh what the fuck does Verge call it? Victim of circumstance. People need someone to blame for all the shit that goes on in their own lives, and they picked you."

"Sounds about right." She sniffed, wincing as she felt her ribs straighten beneath her skin. "Son of a biscuit eatin' motherfucker!" She hissed.

"That's a new one for you." Dante cracked.

"Fuckin' hurts." She said in defense. "Anyways, it's your turn. What's your big secret?"

"Not much different than yours, well, the not being human part anyways."

"Well, that actually explains a lot…" She muttered. "You happen to know what you are?"

"Demon. Well, half. Dad is full and mom is human."

Ailie was not expecting that answer.

"Demon?" She asked, warily. "Like the one that just worked me over?"

"No, we're the good kind."

"Dante…there are no good demons…"

"Well, dad used to not be, but he didn't feel right enslaving and taking over the human world so he turned around and saved it instead. So yes, there are good demons." He replied bitterly.

Ailie sat and thought for a moment.

"You mean…your old man is the same Sparda from the ancient legend?"

"The very same."

"How is that possible? He'd have to be like, over 2,000 years old."

"Bingo…" He said boredly. "And before you ask, yes, me and Verge are only 18. Apparently it took dad forever to find someone to fall in love with."

"So, it's like a 'mate for life' kinda thing?"

"Hell if I know. Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm also a devil hunter."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait…you tell me you're part demon…and now you tell me you hunt them…do you not see the irony?"

"I'm aware of it, trust me."

"Okay." She replied with a chuckle. "As long as you know. Oh, I think I need to get up or I'm gonna be stuck like this."

Again she let him help her to her feet, wincing only slightly. "Och, that stings."

"How's your head?"

"Better." She replied. "I just need to sleep now is all. I suppose I should tell Vergil soon I'm not entirely human soon, him being as smart as he is I'm surprised he hasn't noticed by now."

"That's because he's been debating on telling you his." Dante told her. "Just act surprised if it gets brought up."

"Why would he tell me?"

"Because he really likes you, and trusts you."

"He shouldn't…I've warned him."

"Ash he can handle himself, don't worry." Dante cut her off. "Come on, we need to get you homke so you can get some rest."

"I don't wanna go back to the orphanage." She whined childishly.

"You can come sleep at my place." He offered.

"Wouldn't your parents, object to that, beside-"

"Yeah, about that…I don't live with my parents anymore. Got my own place now."

"Oh, okay then. I guess hunting pays good?"

"Yep, and it's all tax-free."

"Cool, too bad I'm still under 18 or I'd see if you needed a room mate."

"and since when do you obey any rules?"

"Touche. Your place it is then."

"Good, now I've got a question. Do you think you can ride on a motor bike?"

"Why?"

"'Cause that's what I drive, you gonna have to ride on the back."

"I assume I'll have to hold on to you, speed-demon?"

Dante grinned at her.

"Fine." She conceded.

"All right! Let's get going."

-B-R-EA-K-

From in the shadows, a lone figure watched the pair as they mounted the motor bike and sped off into the darkness.

_So she really did cause Dawn's death…_

The figure stared off in the direction they had gone.

_You'll pay for your crimes, you little bitch._

-B-R-E-A-K-

THE NEXT MORNING

Vergil looked down at his phone for the fifth time since he'd woken up an hour ago, and sighed again.

"She'll call you." Eva chided. "Just calm your nerves."

"She was supposed to call when she got off." He grumbled. "And all I've been able to get is her voicemail."

"Maybe her battery dies, don't worry so much or you'l grow old before your time."

"Well at least I won't have to stress over greying hair." He replied with a chuckle.

Eva gave a light laugh.

"Get something to eat then you can try to get a hold of her again."

"Yes mother."

He had just gone into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Stay right there!" Eva scolded him as he prepared to launch himself at the door. "I've got it, stay."

"Yes ma'am." He replied as she left the room.

_What is wrong with me?! It's only Andorra, I should not be this worried about her. She can take care of herself; she doesn't need me to play protector. Then again…_

His mind strayed back to the note he had stealthily read that day at the cemetery:_ What if I wanted you to be my hero?_

Was she beginning to tire of the violent life she'd been leading all this time? Did she think he could help her? Would she let him if he did decide to do so?

_Why are women so frustrating?_

"See, I told you not to fret too much." His mother's voice roused him from his thoughts. He turned towards her and saw she wasn't alone.

"Andorra." He tried to sound casual but could not keep the relif from his voice.

"Miss me?" She asked coyly, a smile on her face. "Phone freaked on me and I had to go get it fixed this morning."

"That would explain why it would go directly to your voice mail."

"Yep, but it's fine now."

Vergil felt as if a weight had been removed from his shoulders. She was safe, nothing had happened to her, but where had that bruise on her brow come from?

"Did you run into a door?" He asked, indicating the bruise.

"What? This? Stupid locker at work got stuck and when I finally got it open it clocked me real good."

"That sounds like you."

"Yeah, so what do you have planned today?"

"Nothing yet, I've only woken up about an hour ago. What are your plans?"

"About the same, want to hang and do nothing together?"

"That depends, what does your version of nothing mean?"

"That arcade in the mall is having a trial run for the employees, test out the games and all; maybe we go hang out there."

"Is that the one across from the candy store you love to frequent?"

"If you don't want to come-"

"No, I'll go." He replied, perhaps a little too eagerly. "But afterwards I have a surprise for you."

"Okay then, let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Darkest Cold Chapter 9**_

"I cannot believe that you beat me at air hockey!" Ailie was saying as they left Drew's Arcade-N-Games. "That's my forte!"

"You won the billiards match." He told her. "Cheer up."

"Oh, anyone can will at pool if they know what they're doing so I don't count that."

"And the skee-ball games?"

"Okay that one I do count so the score it tied 1-1, so far."

They lapsed into silence as they made their way to the exit doors located within the food court.

"I'd like to do that again, it was entertaining." Vergil offered.

"Oh you're on!" She challenged. "So, it's your turn now, what's this surprise of yours?"

"First, you have to promise you won't freak out."

"Gee, that makes me feel better." She snorted. "Alright, I promise I won't freak out."

"Second, you're going to have to wait just a little while longer."

"Why you!" She said, bursting into laughter. "Why so secretive about it?"

Vergil shrugged his shoulders. "No reason."

"Why are you in such a good mood today?" She asked.

"Am I not always?"

"Well mostly, but there are times when you zone out and get temperamental."

"Forgive me, I had not realized." He said as they reached the car.

"Ah, don't apologize. It doesn't bug me."

"You do not feel as though I am ignoring you?"

"No, and even if I did it wouldn't bother me much since I'm used to being ignored."

"You should never feel as though you are neglected or unwanted." He muttered quietly to himself.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"I was just thinking aloud."

"Oh, ok." She said as the Mustang's engine roared to life. "So, where to now?"

"It's a secret." He said. "Open the glove compartment."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ain't gotta be so bossy." She defended, opening the small hatch to find a strip of black fabric. "What's this?"

"A blindfold."

"Uh-uh you crazy fucker, nonono I draw the line at blindfolds, especially in the car."

"Then I see that you have two options. Either out it on, or I will and you will hog-tied in the backseat."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I can be persuasive when the situation calls for it." He threatened lightly. "Last chance, please put it on."

Ailie groaned. "Fine, but only because you said please."

"Thank you, also the radio will be on, loud."

"May when you have a secret you really go all out on the reveal, don't you?" She said as she placed the fabric over her mossy green eyes.

"I have a lot invested into this secret." He replied, turning the volume knob until all outise noise was drowned out.

_I'll bet._ Ailie thought to herself as he backed out of the parking lot and headed east.

-B-R-E-A-K-

Andorra stayed quiet as he drove, twiddling her fingers in her laps while she leaned her head against the passenger side window. Vergil took the interstate and increased his speed before switching lanes.

"Freeway?" She asked over the radio.

"Yes." He replied.

"What the hell kind of secret is east on the freeway?"

"How do you know we are east-bound?" he asked, turning down the volume.

"I can see the sun through this blindfold; I've been paying attention to it as we drive. It's still mostly in front of us so that tells me direction."

"Impressive, most girls don't know their cardinal directions, some will even point up when asked which way north is."

"Hahaha! That's terrible! Hey, why are we slowing down?"

"Exit ramp."

"Oh, we're there already?"

"Almost." He replied, navigating his way through the lower east side of the city, towards the city limits.

"Ok, you do know that no matter what you do or where you go I can find my way through these streets right?"

"Yes, but I doubt you have been here." He replied as he parked the car outside the national forest hiking trails. "Are you opposed to hiking?"

"No, why?"

"Because we're here. Ah, leave it on!" He scolded as she reached for the blindfold.

"But you said we're here!" Ailie protested.

"Yes, but please just wait a few more minutes and you can have your eyesight back."

Ailie sighed and hung her head.

"Alright." She said.

Vergil sighed in relief as she moved her hand away from her face.

_This is stupid. _His subconscious told him. _No, it's not._ Another part of him argued.

_She's gonna run so fast, you're gonna feel like a fool._

_ Shut up!_ He roared inwardly before shaking his head to clear it.

"Are we gonna stay in the car?"

Andorra's voice caught his attention.

"No, I was-never mind." He said, unlocking the doors and getting out.

"Hmph, I wonder…" Ailie mused as her door opened. She reached for the door so she could exit the vehicle and felt Vergil's hand instead.

_Oh my!_ She thought as a sudden jolt of energy raced up her arm, causing her heart to beat so fast and loud she was sure he could hear it too.

"Are you okay?" He asked when she'd frozen.

She nodded because her mouth had gone dry and she wasn't sure she'd be able to speak properly.

_What the hell?! _She was thinking as she stood and her knees felt as if they would buckle beneath her. _Surely a simple touch couldn't have done this? No, it must be the nerves and the blindness. Yeah, that seems right._

"Comeon." Vergil urged her, gently tugging on her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Out of sight of prying eyes."

The rustling of leaves and branches caught her attention, as did the scent of newly sprouted oak trees and pine needles that littered the ground.

"Why?" She asked, just to be snarky.

"You'll find out soon enough."

_This is one hell of a secret…oh; no. is he doing what I think he's doing? He can't be about to do that-_

After a little while Vergil suddenly stopped walking and she could feel his fingers untie the knot in the blindfold. Bright sunlight flooded into her eyes, causing Ailie to grunt and stumble backwards from the harsh rays.

"Let your eyes adjust." She heard him say as she blinked rapidly to help them adjust. "I wasn't thinking."

"Does the term 'cruel and unusual punishment' mean anything to you?" She asked, still rubbing her eyes. "Where are we?"

"A forest clearing; for now."

"What do you mean, 'for now'?" She asked.

"I'll show you, once you can see clearly."

Ailie looked quickly around. Sure enough they were in a circular clearing that was free of debris, only pine needles lay on the forest floor, a few pinecones lay scattered here and there. The lack of road noise from the highway told her they were safely away from prying eyes.

"Ok, I see now what?"

"Do you trust me?" His voice was quiet.

Ailie was taken aback by his question.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"I want to show you something but I don't want you to go running for the hills, screaming in terror once I do." He replied, drawing a knife from his coat pocket, it was nothing special a simple paring knife from his mother's kitchen drawer. Ignoring her look of apprehension he pressed the blade to his palm.

"Vergil wait-"

Before she could finish he sliced the skin open in one swift movement, drawing a thin line of blood.

_Right…go with the flow Ailieen…_

She nodded stiffly. "Nice trick." She said, reaching for her own knife in her pocket. "Mind if I show you mine?"

Before Vergil could protest she sliced open the skin on her wrist.

"Andorra!"

He lunged forward to grab her wrist to stop the bleeding but she dodged him.

"It stopped." She told him calmly, holding out her arm so he could see.

He wiped the blood away to see that the skin had indeed healed perfectly.

"So this is why you react so harshly when you are called a freak?" He asked her.

Ailie pulled her hand away and turned her back to him.

"All I ever wanted was to be normal." She stated. "But I know I can never be, no matter how hard I try I'll always be different. But now I realize that I'm not alone. You and I-"

She turned and touched his still bloody hand.

"We're a lot alike, aren't we? The only difference is…" Her voice trailed off. "You're not alone like I am. You have your family to help and guide you. You've not known the pain and anguish I've felt all these years."

Her hold loosened on his hand, and his tightened.

"You're not alone." He whispered to her, pulling her closer to him. "You haven't been since you first arrived."

"But-what's going to happen with you going to school in the fall? You got into the best college around this area. I barely make passing grades and since budget cuts destroyed the track program I have no hope for a scholarship."

While she'd been speaking she'd hung her head, and now Vergil lifted her chin with one finger.

"I have no plans to further my education," he told her quietly. "Do you really think I would leave you alone, have you so little faith in me?"

"I don't expect you to give up your future just for me." She said simply. "I'm not worth that."

"Yes you are!" He said forcefully, placing his hands on her forearms. "You just don't believe it because all you've know is hostility and chagrin. You don't see that you _can_ be precious to someone; you're precious to me, Andorra! Can't you see that by now?"

Shock crosses her face as she stared at him, eyes wide and wary.

"What did you just say?"

"For once, be the damsel in distress." He pleaded. "You can let the walls down with me, I'll help you tear them down if I must. Let me be the one to save you, for I care, for you and you are precious to me. Just let me in!"

Before she could register his words or abject to his next move, he threaded his fingers through her hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her forward until their lips met. Ailie's adrenaline spiked as she both wanted to fight against the contact and give in to it. She could feel him beginto pull away, discouraged perhaps by her stillness; so she did the only thing she could think of and pulled him closer to kiss him harder.

Time seemed to stand still as they lingered beneath the trees, neither wanting to break the contact but knowing it was inevitable. Finally they pulled away, just as a voice caught their attention.

"Hey! You kids can't be here!"

Ailie turned to see a uniformed forest ranger enter the clearing.

"This area is off-limits today since they're bringing the bear cubs today."

His uniform was olive green pants and a long-sleeve shirt with wide-brimmed hat and hiking boots to complete the look. The man underneath had dark mahogany skin and even darker brown eyes. He eyes them warily. Trying to discern if they were respectful kids or the kinds that like to cause trouble.

"I did not realize that was today." Vergil spoke. "We'll be leaving immediately."

The man seemed to relax then.

"No problem, just try to pay attention to the signs next time, okay?"

"Yes sir." Ailie replied quickly, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Come on, I'll walk you out, the blue Mustang is yours I assume?"

They nodded.

"Alright then, come along now."

-B-R-E-A-K-

Back at the car, Ailie was busy reflecting on what had transpired just now in the forest as Vergil and the ranger, whose name was Wyatt, discussed something that she wasn't paying attention to.

Vergil had kissed her.

Even after seeing her freak side; then again he had one too, he'd shown her.

Relief course through her at the same moment she felt fear show its ugly head.

(He likes you. He trusts you.) Dante's words echoed in her head.

The sound of the driver's side door opening brought her back.

"Nosy bastard." Vergil grumbled as the engine roared to life. "That was supposed to be next week, plus they never patrol there, I've made certain…" He trailed off as he concentrated on driving.

"Where to now?" She asked after several moment of uncomfortable silence.

He didn't answer her, he just stared ahead at the road.

"Vergil?" She tried again.

Nothing.

Irrational as it was, Ailie felt hurt. She felt lost, forlorn…betrayed even. Something within her threatened to burst, threatened to take control.

Rejection.

Ailie knew the feeling well, like an old friend come to visit after a long trip. But this time it felt different. Could it be because she had lowered her defenses and shown him she could be vulnerable? Did it hurt so much more because she had exposed her weakness?

"Andorra please stop projecting such negative energy and allow me to finish what had just been interrupted."

"You were gonna tell me that you're half-demon right? Sparda is full, blah blah blah. Why else would I not freak out when you cut yourself? Oh, and the fact that I'm just as big a freak of nature as you?"

Vergil slammed the brakes, causing the wheels to scream and the back fender to fishtail as she was thrown violently against the seatbelt.

"How on earth did you already know that?!" His voice was angry.

Ailie fought to catch her breath, rubbing her already sore chest.

"Oh come on!" She said, thinking quickly. "I've heard the legends, it's not hard to put two-and-two together; I'm not ignorant. Why else would I even attempt this friendship? Because I knew you couldn't get hurt, well, not seriously anyways."

Horns honked around them, drivers yelling out curses at the car that suddenly stopped in the middle of the street.

"Damn you…" Vergil growled as he threw the car into drive and sped away. "You are going to stop being so cryptic and give me an explanation!"

The tone of his voice said she shouldn't argue.

"Oh I'm the cryptic one?" She snarked. "And if I don't want to explain myself?"

"Do not test me Andorra. I'm in no mood at the moment."

"Stop telling me what to do, or so help me you will regret it later." Her voice was low and threatening, and she was beginning to feel downright dangerous.

Vergil smirked at her.

"I accept your challenge."


End file.
